


Is it working?

by MonsterMince



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMince/pseuds/MonsterMince
Summary: A small drabble of Milo and Gordie in a field."And he gives as good as he gets. Milo knows what his own assets are."
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Is it working?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a suuuper short thing about Milo and Gordie, because I think they're sweet and hardy and both have a cheekiness to them. I'm testing out if I can get their voices right, so thanks for giving this a read! 
> 
> I'm in desperate need for more Milo and Gordie content, so feel free to find me on twitter to share stuff! @decoybunker

Milo has a hunch that Gordie only spends so much time around Turffield because it is so far away from Chirchester. 

He never stays for too long -- there aren’t many training opportunities for his pokemon around the sleepy and lush town, and he wants to be available to his younger siblings. Gordie is unseated as the world’s most doting brother only by Piers. 

But Gordie does come often to Milo’s hometown. 

Milo likes those days when he walks out into the fields and sees one stone monument too many, and Gordie sitting atop his Stonjourner. Today, he flashes that bright, challenging smirk that makes Milo weak in his knees. 

Milo’s grandmother was a hat maker, and the straw hats she makes him always fit perfectly. But when Gordie’s around, Milo finds himself fidgeting much more with his hat, pulling it down over his face and his blush. 

He knows that he’s easy to fluster, and that for flashy, confident people like Gordie, it’s like a siren call. Raihan has teased him enough about it already. So Milo doesn’t think much more than that Gordie has fun teasing him. 

That’s fine. Even though his face ends up uncomfortably red, his chest still glows and pumps with a flush of happiness. 

And he gives as good as he gets. Milo knows what his own assets are.

Today, while Gordie sits idly against his stonjourner and helps his shuckle to dig up clumps of grass while the wooloo graze around them, Milo lifts and rolls bales of hay from one side of the field to the other. His shirt is soaked through with sweat in just an hour, and he takes his hat off to wipe a forearm across his forehead. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Gordie freeze, and he smiles to himself. 

He turns around to smile warmly at Gordie. 

“Sunny, isn’t it?” 

Gordie pushes his sunglasses up against his nose. 

“Yeah.” 

Even that’s endearing, and Milo has to turn away as he grabs the neck of his sweaty shirt, and pulls it up and over his head. 

“I’m glad. That’s what you come here for. It’d be a shame if it were raining.” 

He tucks his shirt to the side of his hip, and turns to look at Gordie again. He hopes he’ll catch the other trainer staring right at the strong lines of his back. 

Gordie is staring. But then his lips curl up, and before Milo knows what’s happening, Gordie slips a finger over his shades to pull them down so his bright blue eyes are staring right at Milo. 

“That’s not the only thing I come here for.” 

Milo feels his face turn redder than the flowers on his bellossom. 

“Oh -- oh.” 

He needs to say something, but each second that his throat stays dry and his face is red, Gordie's smirk grows wider. 

Eventually, Milo finds his voice. His tone is sweet, meant to lower Gordie's defences just like bellosom's sweet scent. Milo makes sure to turn to face Gordie directly, and show the full width of his chest. He sets a hand down on one of the bales of hay that is as tall as his hip. Smirking is not quite in his repertoire, but Milo can softly tease with the best of them. Rocks can be eroded just as completely with the soft sweep of sand. 

"Am I just a thing to you, Gordie?" 

Gordie's mouth drops open, and his voice is frantic. 

"N-no! That's not what I --" 

His spluttering and the way he has his hands thrust out, pointing at Milo, sends Milo off in a fit of laughter. He doubles over, clutching his sides, and laughs heartily until he finally gulps down a breath and straightens back up. He wipes a tear from his eye. 

"Your concern is touching." 

His smile softens, and he touches the back of his neck, looking away for a moment. 

"It really is. I like that you're always trying to impress me." 

Milo is usually comfortable in long silences, but this one has him pulling the brim of his hat over his face, and looking out over the fields and the grazing wooloo, rather than at Gordie. He’s never had trouble making eye contact with him from across a gym field, but waiting to see what Gordie’s next move will be here is too much to bear. 

He doesn’t see Gordie lick his lips, hand tightening around the shell of his sleeping shuckle. 

But he hears him, when Gordie says: "Is it working?" 

That has Milo snapping his gaze back to Gordie’s, eyes wide and mouth falling open a little, before it curls into a soft smile. 

"Gordie. It's _been_ working." 

“C’mere then,,” is all Gordie has to say, before Milo nearly trips over his boots and tackles Gordie flat on the grass. 

He plants his hands on the ground around Gordie’s waist, and Gordie reaches up to knock Milo’s hat off and grab his face. His fingers slide around Milo’s flushed pink ears and through his equally pink hair. Milo feels the same pull he’s felt for years as he leans down and kisses Gordie, both mouths opening and connecting. Gordie’s lips are warm and soft, but he pushes hard against Milo’s mouth, and Milo drops heavily to flatten himself against Gordie’s body, smiling into the kiss and making it break. But not for long.


End file.
